<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Abnormal in a Normal World by LunaLupin1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971901">Being Abnormal in a Normal World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999'>LunaLupin1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anne Potter [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, F/M, Growing Up, Post-War, Teacher Remus Lupin, Triplets, autistic main character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Scamander triplet is hard enough, the wizarding world expects so much of them as their Mum and their Uncle Harry are living legends.</p><p>But it becomes even harder when you've got autism on top of that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Scamander/ Irwin Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anne Potter [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saying Goodbye to Olivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st September 2003</p><p>“Livi!” Irwin called up the stairs, “you nearly ready?”</p><p>“Yes Dad,” she called back.</p><p>“You have to get into the basket,” said Olivia to a struggling Diana, “don’t you want to go back to Hogwarts?”</p><p>Diana stopped struggling at the H word. She hadn’t been to Hogwarts since she was a kitten, she thought she had liked it, lots of other cats to play with, and lots of mice to catch.</p><p>“There you go,” smiled Olivia sliding Diana into her basket.</p><p>Olivia did up the clasp firmly and checked her school robes in the mirror. </p><p>She redid her hair clips on her shoulder-length mousy brown hair which she was wearing down.</p><p>Her school robes were still plain black for now, as was her tie. Her new school jumper was still plain grey. But she knew that by this time tomorrow there would be colour on them. If her parents were right probably blue and bronze.</p><p>“You ready princess?” asked Irwin poking his head around the door.</p><p>“Yes Dad,” she nodded.</p><p>Irwin nodded and started to pull the trunk downstairs.</p><p>“Get out of the way Gryff!” said Irwin as he tried to heave the trunk downstairs.</p><p>“Are we going to Hogwarts now?” asked Gryffyn who was charging around the house.</p><p>“Your sister is going to Hogwarts,” said Anne picking up Gryffyn so he was out of the way of Olivia’s trunk, “but not if we don’t get a move on.”</p><p>“How are you so awake at this time in the morning?” asked Irwin shaking his head as he put the trunk down in the hallway</p><p>“He gets it from his godfather,” said Anne as she put Gryffyn back down.</p><p>“Come on Livi,” said Anne with her hands on her hips, “we’re going to be late!”</p><p>“It’s half past four in the morning,” said Irwin, “it takes five hours to get there, that still gives us an hour and a half to spare.”</p><p>Anne and Irwin had been up since a quarter to four, getting the triplets out of bed. The triplets were now four. </p><p>Gryffyn had a think head of curly red locks and emerald coloured eyes like Irwin. Gwenith also had dark red hair which she usually wore in two plaits and eyes like Salamanders as her great grandpa Newt liked to say. </p><p>Gawain had jet-black unruly hair like Harry but that was where the resemblance stopped, Harry’s eyes were green like Lily’s, but Gawain had light blue eyes like Anne’s, and of course Gawain didn’t have a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.</p><p>Gryffyn had been bouncing with excitement to go to King’s Cross and it had been hard to get him to stand still long enough for him to pull on his jeans and jumper.</p><p>Gwenith was just upset, not because she had been woken up so early but because her big sister was leaving.</p><p>Then there was Gawain, quiet as usual. He seemed confused by being woken up so early in the morning, but that was just because his routine had been broken. </p><p>Anne and Irwin had noticed that Gawain was slightly different from his brother and sister; he didn’t like playing with the other children at play group, or even playing with Gryffyn or Gwenith half the time, he hardly ever talked to anyone, and flinched when anyone tried to touch him. </p><p>He had only just turned four and they weren’t the same symptoms as Anne had had, but they had taken him into St Mungos and Anne’s suspicions had been correct, Gawain had autism, and a much more severe version of her own.</p><p>“What about bad traffic?” she snapped.</p><p>“And I used to think that Dad was bad on the 1st of September, you’re far worse.”</p><p>“I’m not bad, am I?” she asked turning slightly to Irwin as she got out six muggle coats.</p><p>“You woke us all up at a quarter to four, Dad used to wait until six, see the difference?”</p><p>“Sorry Irwin,” she muttered laughing slightly.</p><p>“Anne, if you weren’t panicking so much about every tiny little thing in the world, you wouldn’t be the beautiful goddess that I married,” he said pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>“Ready,” called Olivia running down the stairs with Diana in her cat basket.</p><p>“Good,” nodded Irwin, “ok kids let’s start loading the car.”</p><p>“Kreacher!” Anne called.</p><p>“Yes, Mistress Anne?” said Kreacher appearing in the room</p><p>“We’ll be back in time for dinner, you can have the rest of the day off.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mistress Anne,” said Kreacher bowing before leaving again.</p><p>Irwin started to load Olivia’s things into the car. They also had two bags of food, one was bacon sandwiches for breakfast, and the other was more sandwiches for lunch.</p><p>“Come on Gryff,” said Irwin lifting up his son who had been trying to play on the bannisters.</p><p>Irwin carried Gryffyn out to the car and strapped him into his car seat.</p><p>“Why do you have to go?” sulked Gwenith as Olivia sat down next to her.</p><p>“Because, I have to learn how to do magic like Mum and Dad,” Olivia explained.</p><p>Gwenith seemed unimpressed.</p><p>“Why can’t I come too then?”</p><p>“Because you’re too little, in seven years you’ll be going to Hogwarts.”</p><p>Gwenith still seemed unimpressed.</p><p>“Tell you what,” said Olivia smiling, “I’ll be home at Christmas, and I can tell you all about Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Ok,” shrugged Gwenith taking her sisters hand and they both got up to get into the car.</p><p>“Gawain,” Anne called gently kneeling down next to him.</p><p>Gawain was staring at the wall and tracing the pattern of the trailing flowers on the wallpaper using his finger.</p><p>“Gawain,” she called again.</p><p>There was still no response.</p><p>Anne tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he flinched away from her.</p><p>“I’m sorry sweetheart,” said Anne, “we need to get in the car.”</p><p>Gawain nodded at her and started to get up from the floor.</p><p>Anne smiled as she got up from kneeling on the floor.</p><p>Gawain started to pull at her skirt.</p><p>“Yes sweetheart?”</p><p>“Book?” he asked curiously.</p><p>Gawain had not enjoyed playing with the other children at playgroup or his own siblings, but he had a fascination with books. With help from Anne he had starting learning to read when he had only just turned three, he could now read much better than most eight or nine-year olds.</p><p>“It’s too dark outside to read, but you can have your book later.”</p><p>“Book,” he said more stubbornly.</p><p>“It’s too dark outside,” she said gently as she helped him into his coat, “but you can have this,” she smiled pulling her Walkman and headphones out of her coat pocket.</p><p>Gawain calmed down as Anne put the headphones over Gawain’s ears.</p><p>“Just think about what you want to listen to,” said Anne.</p><p>Gawain nodded and a Queen album started to play on the Walkman.</p><p>They walked out to the car together where the rest of the family were already waiting. The other three children were already strapped into the people carrier, Gryffyn and Gwenith were in the back row and Olivia was sat in the middle row. Irwin was leaning against the car door playing with the keys.</p><p>“Everything alright?” he asked.</p><p>“Hmm” nodded Anne.</p><p>She indicated to Gawain that he had to take off his headphones for a second which he did almost instantly.</p><p>“I need to lift you into the car ok poppet?”</p><p>Gawain nodded and Anne picked up Gawain and did up his seat belt.</p><p>Gawain squirmed slightly as Anne lifted him up, but it wasn’t too bad, because he knew she was going to have to pick her up.</p><p>“That’s my big boy,” she beamed as she buckled him into his car seat.</p><p>Anne started handing out packet’s bacon sandwiches to everyone in the car before they got started.</p><p>“Everyone got sandwiches?” asked Irwin before he put the keys in the ignition. </p><p>It was just under a five hour drive to London so there was an extensive check list to get through before they could even leave the house</p><p>“Yes!” they all called.</p><p>“Everyone got their seatbelts on?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Everyone been to the bathroom?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“No!” called Gryffyn.</p><p>Irwin turned around in his seat.</p><p>“Do you need the bathroom Gryff?”</p><p>“No,” he chuckled, “Mummy took me twice.”</p><p>Irwin rolled his eyes slightly.</p><p>“Have we all got everything?”</p><p>“I’ve got Lily,” said Gwenith holding up her ragdoll.</p><p>“Good girl,” said Anne.</p><p>“I’ve got my dragon!” called Gryffyn</p><p>“Jolly good,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“Has Gawain got everything?” he asked turning to Anne.</p><p>“He’s got his headphones on, and once its light enough I’m going to give him his book,” said Anne holding up a copy of The Magicians Nephew. Gawain had recently started the Narnia books.</p><p>“You got everything Livi?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Trunk, and cat so yes.”</p><p>“School books?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded.</p><p>“Wand?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Yes,” said Olivia pulling it out of her robe pocket to show her.</p><p>“Anything else can be mailed on later if forgotten,” sighed Anne.</p><p>“You got the sandwiches for lunch?” he asked turning to Anne.</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded, “and I’ve got wizard and muggle money in my purse in case of emergencies.”</p><p>“Good,” he nodded.</p><p>“Well then,” he sighed, “I think that’s everything.”</p><p>He turned the key in the ignition, and they drove away from the house. It was five o’clock in the morning already.</p><p>Gawain stared out the window whilst he listened to his music. Gwenith fell back to sleep in the back of the car. Olivia and Gryffyn were playing a game to see who could spot the most red cars.</p><p>About an hour and a half into the journey, just before they left Wales at about half past six, the sun had started to rise in the sky. As they crossed the bridge from Wales to England Anne turned around in her seat.</p><p>“Gawain,” she called gently.</p><p>“Gawain,” she called again indicating for him to take his headphones off.</p><p>Gawain turned around curiously and saw his mother miming for him to take his headphones off.</p><p>He took them off slowly and the music stopped playing.</p><p>“Here you go,” she said passing him his book.</p><p>Gawain took his book and there was a huge grin on his face as he opened it to the second chapter of the book.</p><p>“Wait a second,” said Anne clearly.</p><p>He looked up at her expectantly.</p><p>“What do you do if you don’t understand a word?”</p><p>Gawain raised his hand in the air slowly.</p><p>“That’s it,” she nodded, “then either me or Olivia can help you with the word.”</p><p>Gawain nodded as he immersed himself within the book.</p><p>“Ok,” said Irwin, “now that the sun’s up, who wants to play a game of I spy?”</p><p>After a couple more hours and a lot of I spy, it was Olivia’s turn to play it at I spy.</p><p>“I spy with my little eye something beginning with R D D B.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of words,” said Irwin, “I wonder what it could be.”</p><p>“I think it’s a red double decker bus,” said Gryffyn who had spent half the journey counting red cars.</p><p>“And does anyone know what that means?” asked Anne.</p><p>Gwenith and Gryffyn shook their heads.</p><p>“It means we’re in London, which means we’re nearly at Kings Cross,” said Olivia.</p><p>“Correct princess,” said Irwin.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later they found themselves at Kings Cross Station.</p><p>“Olivia,” said Anne before they got out of the car, “can you take your robe off for a few minutes?”</p><p>“But I love my new robe!” she protested.</p><p>“I know princess,” said Irwin “but if you take off the robe just until we reach the platform, it looks like you’re wearing a normal muggle school uniform.”</p><p>“Ok,” she muttered slightly annoyed at having to take off her school robe.</p><p>Anne got out of the car and started to get the triplets out of the car as Irwin fetched a trolley, it was only a quarter to ten so they could get a coffee as a family before finding the platform.</p><p>“Gerwain,” she said gently.</p><p>“Gerwain,” she said again as she undid his car seat buckle.</p><p>He looked at her curiously again.</p><p>“I need to get you out of the car.”</p><p>He nodded and didn’t squirm too much as she lifted him out of the car. She put his book in her handbag and then helped the other two out of their seats.</p><p>“Are we going to the platform now?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“No we’re very early,” said Irwin as he came back with a trolley, “we’ve got time for a coffee if you like.”</p><p>“Can I get a diet coke?” asked Olivia.</p><p>“Anything for my princess,” nodded Irwin as he loaded her trolley.</p><p>“Can I ride on the trolley?” asked Gryffyn.</p><p>“It’s your sister’s trolley ask her.”</p><p>“Can I ride on your trolley?”</p><p>Anne looked at him expectantly.</p><p>“Please,” he added as an afterthought.</p><p>“Of course, Gryff,” said Olivia lifting him on top of her trunk.</p><p>Irwin helped Olivia push her trolley and Gwenith held Anne’s hand.</p><p>Anne held out her other hand for Gawain, but he didn’t take it.</p><p>They headed off to the coffee shop and they got one coffee for Irwin, two diet cokes for Anne and Olivia and milks for the triplets.</p><p>Gawain didn’t seem interested in his drink though, instead he used his hand to summon over his book from his mother’s handbag.</p><p>“Annie,” muttered Irwin panicking slightly as he saw the book fly across the table in a muggle café.</p><p>“When did he learn to do that?” asked Irwin as Gawain casually opened up his book where he had left off, as if he had just done the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>“I don’t know,” whispered Anne nervously as they checked that no muggles had seen, “but we clearly need to talk to him about not using his powers in public.”</p><p>“Seconded,” nodded Irwin.</p><p>“We ready now?” asked Olivia as they finished their drinks.</p><p>“Yes,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Don’t do that again,” said Anne firmly as she put Gawain’s book back in her bag.</p><p>Gawain glared at her slightly and tried summoning the book back from her.</p><p>“No,” she said firmly putting it away and doing up the clasp on her handbag.</p><p>“Book!” he said stubbornly stamping his foot.</p><p>“No,” said Anne trying to keep calm, “you can’t have your book, we need to get Olivia on the train.”</p><p>Gawain huffed audibly and followed Anne from the café.</p><p>Gryffyn was already sat back on top of Olivia’s trunk.</p><p>“Daddy,” said Gwenith.</p><p>“Yes Gwenny?”</p><p>“Up?”</p><p>“Ok,” he chuckled picking her up for a piggyback ride.</p><p>“Gawain,” said Anne gently, “this is a very crowded place, so could you please walk right next to Mummy, if you wonder off, I’m going to have to hold your hand.”</p><p>Gawain nodded and walked next to Anne as they walked towards the platform.</p><p>They reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten and Irwin took Gwenith from off of his shoulders.</p><p>Olivia was standing still, looking at the brick wall and worrying if she was going to crash.</p><p>“Want to go together Livi?” asked Irwin.</p><p>Olivia nodded.</p><p>Irwin took hold of the trolley around Olivia and made sure there were no muggles watching.</p><p>“You ready princess?”</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>“Hold on tight Gryff,” said Irwin before they started to run at the barrier.</p><p>Gwenith winced slightly when it looked like they were about to crash, but then they disappeared.</p><p>“Where’d they go?” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Let’s go find out, shall we?” said Anne chuckling.</p><p>Anne Gwenith and Gawain walked towards the barrier, Gwenith holding Anne’s hand and Gawain walking beside them.</p><p>Just as they were about to reach the barrier Anne felt a tugging on her skirt.</p><p>“Yes sweetheart?” she asked looking down at Gawain who was trembling slightly.</p><p>He held out his hand for her.</p><p>“You nervous?” she asked crouching down.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“I was nervous the first time too, but it’s ok, we’re going to do this together.”</p><p>Anne took hold of Gwenith and Gawain’s hands and they walked firmly towards the barrier. Gawain winced slightly when they were about to hit the brick wall and he closed his eyes, but the next thing he knew they were standing on a different platform which was steadily getting more crowded as the train was leaving in half an hour.</p><p>He looked around curiously at all the different animals in their cages and all the families. His hand slipped out of Anne’s now they were through the barrier, but he continued to walk beside as he had promised.</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“Yes Gwenny?” asked Irwin as he looked around for the other Scamander’s.</p><p>“Why are there so many people staring at us?”</p><p>Anne had been pulling at the end of her plait and staring down at her shoes to avoid eye contact with all the dozens of families that were staring at them, over half the platform were had their eyes fixed on their little family.</p><p>“Well,” said Irwin dramatically, “it’s because many years ago, your Mummy saved the wizarding world from an evil wizard by stabbing him in the heart with a glass dagger.”</p><p>“Mummy could never kill someone,” said Gwenith her mouth agape.</p><p>“You’re making it up,” laughed Gryffyn, “Mummy could never be that brave!”</p><p>“If only he was,” muttered Anne still staring down at her shoes, none of the children heard her though apart from Gawain, who looked at her curiously for a moment before going back to looking at a tawny owl.</p><p>“There they are!” said Irwin beaming as he spotted Landon.</p><p>They walked over to where Landon was standing with Gwen, Newt, Averett and Aislynn.</p><p>“Hi son,” said Landon pulling Irwin in for a hug.</p><p>“Hi Dad,” chuckled Irwin.</p><p>“Grandma!” yelled Gwenith running over to give her a hug.</p><p>“Hi there little Gwenith,” beamed Gwen picking her up.</p><p>“You’re getting so big,” she exclaimed.</p><p>“I’ve got a loose tooth,” said Gwenith proudly.</p><p>“Have you been eating too many sweeties?” asked Averett.</p><p>You were only supposed to be allowed to take one animal into school but Averett’s trolley seemed to have at least five on it, including an owl and a bowtruckle and what looked like a baby niffler poking its head out of his jacket pocket.</p><p>“Grandpa!” yelled Gryffyn as he clamoured off of his sister’s trunk.</p><p>“Hi there Gryff,” said Landon picking him up.</p><p>“You look even more like your father every time I see you,” he chuckled.</p><p>“I saw thirty red cars on our way here.”</p><p>“And when did you learn how to count up to thirty?” asked Aislynn impressed.</p><p>“On our way up from Wales,” said Olivia, “I taught him.”</p><p>“Well done that girl,” said Newt.</p><p>“You ready for your OWLs Ais?” asked Irwin. Averett and Aislynn were about to go into their fifth year.</p><p>“I was born ready,” she nodded.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” beamed Irwin patting her on the back.</p><p>“You can have this back now Livi,” said Anne pulling Olivia’s neatly folded school robe out of her handbag.</p><p>“Thank’s Mum,” she grinned as Anne helped Olivia back into her robe.</p><p>“Is that a prefect badge I see gleaming upon your chest little sister?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“You know it is,” laughed Aislynn, “I told you about it a month ago.”</p><p>“Well I never,” said Irwin shaking his head.</p><p>“Just ignore him,” said Anne giving Aislynn a hug, “well done, you’ll be great.”</p><p>“It’s all a little bit much sometimes isn’t it,” said Newt sitting down on Aislynn’s trunk so he could talk to Gawain.</p><p>Gawain only half looked at him, he was still thinking about the book he had been reading.</p><p>Soon Averett started looking for a compartment so he could get his animals in safely.</p><p>Landon and Irwin helped Averett load his trunk and animals into an empty compartment, followed by Aislynn’s trunk.</p><p>“I’ve got to go,” said Aislynn, “prefect meeting.”</p><p>“See you at Christmas sweetheart,” said Gwen pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>“Bye Mum,” she said before rushing off to the compartment.</p><p>“Want to come in with us Livi?” asked Averett, who knew that Olivia didn’t know anyone yet.</p><p>“Yes please,” nodded Olivia and he helped her load her trunk and cat cage into their compartment.</p><p>“The train leaves in five minutes,” said Averett as they put Diana safely in the compartment.</p><p>Their family were waiting on the platform outside the compartment.</p><p>“Bye Dad,” said Olivia giving him a hug.</p><p>“Bye princess,” he said kissing her on top of the head, “what house do we want to be in?”</p><p>“Ravenclaw,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it is the house for creative minds and hard workers like myself.”</p><p>“Exactly,” said Irwin beaming.</p><p>“Bye Granny, Bye Grandpa,” she said as they both gave her a hug.</p><p>“Goodbye Livi,” said Landon. </p><p>“Bye Mum,” she said walking further down.</p><p>“Bye sweetheart,” said Anne pulling her in close, Anne had tears running down her face.</p><p>Olivia crouched down so she could say goodbye to her brothers and sisters.</p><p>“Bye Gryff,” she said giving him a hug.</p><p>“Are you going to write to me?” he asked.</p><p>“Every day,” she nodded beaming.</p><p>“Bye Gwenny,” she said giving her little sister a hug.</p><p>Gwenith pulled her in for a tight hug and didn’t seem to want to let go.</p><p>“I’ve got to go, or the train will leave without me,” she chuckled slightly.</p><p>“Bye Livi,” sobbed Gwenith finally letting her go.</p><p>Olivia knelt down on the platform in front of Gawain who was watching a toad that was trying to jump away from its owner.</p><p>“Gawain,” she said gently, “I’ve got to go now.”</p><p>Gawain just kept looking at the toad.</p><p>“I’m not going to be coming home with you today, I’ll see you at Christmas.”</p><p>Gawain looked at her curiously for a moment before going back to looking at the child with the toad.</p><p>“Gawain,” said Irwin getting frustrated, “your sister is going away to school, don’t you even care!”</p><p>“It’s ok Dad,” muttered Olivia getting up from the ground and giving him one last hug.</p><p>“Bye Gawain,” she said before heading to get on the train.</p><p>Gawain waved goodbye as she got into the compartment.</p><p>Olivia and Averett stuck their heads out the compartment window to wave goodbye as the train began to start.</p><p>“Take care of her!” called Irwin as the train started to pull away.</p><p>“Bye Livi!” said Gwenith who Irwin was holding.</p><p>Anne started to cry slightly as the train pulled away from the station. Olivia wasn’t really their daughter, she was adopted, but they had brought her up for the last six years and they loved her just as much as the other children.</p><p>Eventually the train pulled out of sight and the families were left on the platform.</p><p>“Come on,” said Irwin putting an arm around Anne, “let’s get you home.”</p><p>“I just can’t believe she’s gone,” said Anne sobbing slightly.</p><p>“I know,” said Irwin.</p><p>Anne took Gryffyn’s hand and Gawain walked next to her as they headed out from the platform.</p><p>Gawain pulled at her skirt again.</p><p>“Yes sweetheart?”</p><p>He held his hand for hers, he was scared of the weird wall and didn’t want to walk through it on his own.</p><p>“It’s ok Gawain,” she said gently taking his hand, “Mummy’s here.”</p><p>They walked towards the wall and soon found themselves back on the muggle side of the platform.</p><p>Anne was surprised when they reached the muggle side of the platform and Gawain didn’t let go of her hand.</p><p>The train station was so crowded that he was scared so he kept close to his mother.</p><p>They headed back to the car, and they started loading the children into the car.</p><p>“Do you want to go in the middle with Gwenith and Gryffyn or do you want to go in the back on your own?” asked Anne kneeling down.</p><p>Gawain seemed to think for a moment.</p><p>“Middle,” he answered.</p><p>“Ok,” she nodded as she picked him up and strapped him into his car seat. </p><p>Irwin had already put Gwenith and Gryffyn into their seats which he had moved into the middle row, Gwenith was sitting between her brothers.</p><p>“Do you want your music or your book?” she asked.</p><p>He thought for a moment again.</p><p>“Book,” he answered.</p><p>Anne took the book out of her handbag and started to pass it to Gawain.</p><p>Gawain put his hand to levitate the book towards him.</p><p>“Gawain no!” said Anne urgently checking that no muggles had been watching.</p><p>“You can’t do magic in front of muggles ok?” she said passing him the book.</p><p>“No magic in front of muggles,” he said tonelessly.</p><p>“That’s right,” said Anne in relief as she closed the door and started to get into the front of the car next to Irwin.</p><p>“No magic in front of muggles,” he repeated tonelessly.</p><p>“Same goes for you two as well,” said Irwin turning around in his seat to look at the triplets.</p><p>“No magic in front of muggles,” said the whole family.</p><p>“Good,” nodded Irwin, “who wants to go home?”</p><p>“Me!” said Gryffyn and Gwenith throwing their hands in the air.</p><p>“No magic in front of muggles,” said Gawain again.</p><p>“That’s right sweetheart,” said Anne gently, “why don’t you read your book?”</p><p>“Who wants a good old sing song?” asked Irwin as they started to pull away from London.</p><p>“There’s a bus!” exclaimed Gryffyn pointing at a bus that was going past the window.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a request,” chuckled Irwin.</p><p>“The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, all day long.”</p><p>Anne, Irwin, Gryffyn and Gwenith sung all the way back to Wales, Gawain hummed along slightly as he read his book.</p><p>When they were nearly back at Calleg Lwyn, Gawian put his hand in the air.</p><p>“Mummy,” called Gwenith.</p><p>“Yes sweetheart?”</p><p>“Gawain want’s something,” she said indicating that Gawain had his hand in the air.</p><p>“Are you struggling with a word darling?” she asked.</p><p>Gawain shook his head and handed the book bag to her.</p><p>“You finished?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Did you enjoy it?” </p><p>He nodded again with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Do you want me to find you the next book when we get home?”</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>“And here we are,” said Irwin as he pulled the car back in front of the house and turned off the engine.</p><p>“Right,” he said as he and Anne got out of the car “all off the skylark!”</p><p>Anne started to unpack the boot</p><p>Irwin had already got Gryffyn and Gwenith out of the car which just left Gawain.</p><p>Gawain flinched away as Irwin tried to help him out of his seat.</p><p>“Gawain,” said Irwin starting to lose his temper slightly, “I’m your Dad, you can’t flinch away every time I try and touch you.”</p><p>Gawain shook his head frantically.</p><p>“No!” he screamed.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” sighed Anne.</p><p>“It’s ok sweetheart Mummy’s here,” said Anne gently as she undid the car seat.</p><p>Gawain struggled slightly as she lifted him out of the car, but he stopped screaming.</p><p>As Anne put him down on the ground he sprinted into the house.</p><p>“For God’s sake!” muttered Irwin putting his head in his hands.</p><p>“Just leave him,” muttered Anne as they headed back into the house with Gryffyn and Gwenith.</p><p>“Why don’t you two go play for a bit?” suggested Anne, “we’ll have tea in a bit.”</p><p>“Ok,” said Gryffyn as they both ran up to his room to play.</p><p>Gryffyn and Gawain shared the slightly larger room, which was slightly Gryffindor themed, and Gwenith was still in the room that had originally been their nursery.</p><p>Irwin was leaning against the car trying to keep his temper.</p><p>“Come on Irwin,” said Anne putting an arm around him, “let’s go talk.”</p><p>Irwin took a deep breath and they both went back into the house together.</p><p>They walked up to their bedroom and then Anne moved aside the rug on the stone floor of their tower room.</p><p>Irwin lifted the latch and they both climbed the ladder down into the secret room under their bedroom.</p><p>Anne cast a Muffliato charm on the ceiling so that the children couldn’t hear them.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked lighting some of the candles on the walls with her wand.</p><p>“What do you think’s wrong?”  he yelled as sat down on top of his desk.</p><p>“Is this something to do with Gawain again?” she asked sighing slightly.</p><p>“Our sons not normal!” he shouted.</p><p>“I know darling, but we can cope.”</p><p>“At least he fucking talks to you!” he shouted pacing back and forth, “he doesn’t say a word to anyone else.”</p><p>“Look,” she muttered, “I know it’s hard.”</p><p>“Hard?” he screamed.</p><p>“Did you see him at the station today?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“He wouldn’t even care that his sister was leaving today, wouldn’t even say goodbye!”</p><p>“Does he even actually care about his own sister?”</p><p>“He does care Irwin,” said Anne crying as he shouted at her, “he just has a different way of showing it.”</p><p>“Our son isn’t normal,” he said pointing to her, “and we know who he bloody gets it from!”</p><p>Anne sat down leaning against the wall and burst into tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry Annie,” he muttered sitting down next to her, “I shouldn’t be taking this out on you.”</p><p>He put an arm around her, and she started sobbing into him.</p><p>“You think I’m a freak, don’t you?” she sobbed.</p><p>“No of course not Annie,” he said stroking her hair, “I never have done I never will do.”</p><p>“It’s ok,” she muttered.</p><p>“He screams or flinches away when I even try and touch him,” he sighed, “how is that ok?”</p><p>“I know darling but give him time.”</p><p>“You weren’t this bad, were you?” he asked turning towards her.</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked.</p><p>“Not talking to people, flinching away if anyone tries to touch you.”</p><p>“Irwin,” said Anne gently, “Gawain is four, you didn’t meet me till I was eleven.”</p><p>“I know that but were you this bad at his age?”</p><p>“No,” she admitted, “but his autism is worse than mine.”</p><p>“What are we going to do Irwin?” she asked sobbing into him as he stroked her hair.</p><p>“I don’t know darling,” he sighed, “learn to cope I suppose.”</p><p>“Come on,” said Anne drying her eyes after a while, “the kids will be worrying where we are.”</p><p>They both got up from the floor and headed back up the ladder and closed the trap door after them.</p><p>“We should start finding the kids,” said Irwin, “dinners in a few minutes.”</p><p>Anne washed her face slightly and headed through to Gryffyn and Gawain’s room.</p><p>Gryffyn and Gwenith were playing on the floor, with their toys.</p><p>“Dinners in five minutes,” said Irwin kneeling down to join them and picking up a dragon toy to join in for a few minutes.</p><p>“Do you two know where Gawain is?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Olivia’s room,” said Gwenith as she moved her unicorn through the air.</p><p>“Strange,” muttered Anne as she headed to Olivia’s room.</p><p>It wasn’t a Disney princess room anymore like it used to be. Instead everything was pink and purple. There was a small double bed with a pink and purple patchwork quilt on top.</p><p>The door was only slightly ajar, but she could see that Gawain was in there.</p><p>Gawain was curled up in the foetal position on top of Olivia’s quilt and was hugging one of her teddy bears, he wasn’t crying but he was clearly upset.</p><p>“Gawain?” Anne called opening the door slightly more.</p><p>There was no answer.</p><p>Anne sat down on the bed next to Gawain and stroked his hair slightly.</p><p>“Do you miss Olivia?”</p><p>Gawain nodded slightly as he clung onto the teddy bear.</p><p>“I’m sure she misses you too,” she told him.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what,” she said as she stroked a lock of jet-black hair off of his forehead, “if ever you miss your big sister why don’t you come through here, I’m sure Olivia won’t mind.”</p><p>“Ok,” he muttered.</p><p>“Shall we go get something to eat then?” asked Anne.</p><p>He nodded and hopped off the bed followed by Anne.</p><p>“You two ok?” asked Irwin as they came down for dinner.</p><p>“Yeah we’re fine,” nodded Anne as they sat down, “we were just talking about how much he misses his sister.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Irwin slightly surprised. Maybe his son did have some feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 2nd, 2003</p><p>The alarm went off at six o’clock in the morning.</p><p>“Here we go,” sighed Irwin audibly turning off the alarm with his wand.</p><p>“Good morning my beautiful goddess,” he said kissing her on the forehead.</p><p>“Are you sure its morning?” she groaned.</p><p>“It’s six AM and we’ve got three triplets to get up,” he chuckled, “and they’re all starting school today.”</p><p>“I’ll take Gawain and Gryffyn if you get Gwenith.”</p><p>“Have you ever tried dragging our daughter out of bed?” he asked as they both got dressed in their robes for the day.</p><p>“Which is why I have to get up two, but you only get Gwenith,” she nodded as she brushed out her hair and plaited it into one plait down her back.</p><p>“Fair enough,” said Irwin, as he did up his shoelaces, “ready steady go?”</p><p>“Go,” she nodded as she pulled on her robe over her dress.</p><p>Anne headed through to the boy’s bedroom whilst Irwin went to deal with Gwenith who slept like the dead.</p><p>Anne turned on the light in the boy’s bedroom and began to wake them gently.</p><p>“Gryffyn,” said Anne sitting down on his bed, “it’s time to get up sweetheart.”</p><p>He groaned slightly but then opened his eyes.</p><p>“Are we starting school today?” he asked excitedly.</p><p>“Yes, you are,” she nodded, before moving onto the other bed.</p><p>“Morning Gawain,” she said gently sitting down on his bed.</p><p>“Gawain?” she called slightly louder.</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked at her.</p><p>“School?” he muttered drowsily.</p><p>“Yes poppet,” she beamed.</p><p>“Do you two want to pick your clothes for today then?” she asked getting off of his bed.</p><p>“Jeans and T-shirt!” said Gryffyn cheerfully.</p><p>“Ok, but you’ll to take a jumper as well in case you get cold.”</p><p>Gawain was going through his chest of drawers and carefully picking out an outfit.</p><p>He passed her a pair of blue trousers and a blue and green striped jersey. Then he found a pair of green socks and a pair of underpants which he also passed to Anne.</p><p>“That’s my big boy,” said Anne beaming at Gawain as she helped Gryffyn pick out a jumper in case he got cold.</p><p>She helped the boys brush their teeth and hair, and then helped them get dressed.</p><p>“Can you two pick out some shoes please?”</p><p>Gryffyn picked out a pair of red trainers which clashed horribly with his purple t-shirt, but that was kind of the point, Gawain chose a pair of green converses which Anne helped him to do up.</p><p>“There you go,” she said as she did up Gawain’s laces.</p><p>“Don’t my two boys look handsome today?” she beamed.</p><p>“Are we going to school now?” asked Gryffyn.</p><p>“No,” she chuckled, “breakfast first, then school.”</p><p>They headed downstairs where the table was set for breakfast.</p><p>“Morning Kreacher!” said Anne as she sat down at the table.</p><p>“Morning Mistress Anne,” he nodded as he brought over a large pan of porridge.</p><p>“That looks wonderful Kreacher,” she beamed as she started to dish out the porridge.</p><p>“Can I have chocolate chips in my porridge?” asked Gryffyn as Anne added raisins and brown sugar to Gawain’s porridge and stirring it for him.</p><p>“That’s a bit unconventional son,” said Irwin as he and Gwenith sat down.</p><p>Gwenith was wearing a Cinderella costume.</p><p>“Isn’t it a bit unconventional to send our daughter to school in a Disney princess costume?” asked Anne raising her eyebrows slightly.</p><p>“How else do you think I persuaded her to get out of bed?” he said adding golden syrup to his own porridge and Gryffyn’s.</p><p>Anne added some chopped fresh strawberries to her porridge and started to eat her breakfast.</p><p>“Duck!” yelled Irwin as he saw an own flying towards the open window.</p><p>They all ducked and the new family owl, who was also called Scardi dropped a letter on the table.</p><p>The Scardi that Landon and Gwen had bought Irwin ten years ago had died a few months ago, so they had got a new owl and also called him Scardi. But the new Scardi wasn’t particularly well trained yet, he had tendency to fly into people or crash into things.</p><p>Scardi dropped the letter into the toast rack, and then flew away to the top of the china cabinet.</p><p>“At least there was no mess this morning,” said Irwin in relief as they all went back to their breakfasts.</p><p>He picked the letter out of the toast rack and looked at the envelope.</p><p>“It’s addressed to everyone,” said Irwin, “do you want to read it Annie?”</p><p>Anne nodded as Irwin handed her the letter. She opened the envelope and pulled a letter.</p><p>“Dear Mum, Dad, Kreacher, Gryff, Gwenny and Gawain,</p><p>How are you all? You’re probably all eating breakfast as you get this because Scardi is ruddy hopeless but give him time, he’ll learn.</p><p>Hogwarts is just as amazing as you both described it, I can’t wait to start classes tomorrow!</p><p>To surprise no one, I am Ravenclaw!”</p><p>“That’s my girl!” said Irwin punching his fist in the air.</p><p>“I saw Uncle Arthur, Uncle Nev and Uncle Julian during the sorting, they all waved as I came in.</p><p>There was a lot of muttering as my name was called out, but I just ignored it as you’ve taught me to Dad.</p><p>Uncle Julian gave me a double thumbs up as I sat down at the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>Aislynn waved at me from further down the table where she was sat with the fifth years.</p><p>A ghost called the Grey Lady introduced herself to me and said that she knew you both Mum and Dad, she’s going to help us get used to Hogwarts and show us around and help us find the classrooms.”</p><p>“Good old Helena,” muttered Irwin.</p><p>“There are ten girls in Ravenclaw in my year, we’ve been put in two dorms, five beds in each room. The two dorms have a large bathroom in between them so we can pop through to each other’s dorms.</p><p>I’m the only muggleborn in our house but everyone’s really friendly, Tristan Selwyn, Julian’s younger brother is in my house. I haven’t had much of a chance to talk to him yet but he seems really nice.</p><p>One of the other girls in my dorm is called Katie Fisher, and she’s a half blood, her Dad’s a muggleborn. Diana has already made friends with Katie’s cat Hazel. Katie seem’s very impressed that Diana is not just a cat but a kneazle.</p><p>Aislynn’s just come in to check that we’re all alright, she says to say hi from her. I’ve got to go now, we’re going to have a huge sleepover with all the girls in one dorm, so we can get to know each other properly.</p><p>I miss you all already, I love you all loads, Olivia Scamander.”</p><p>“Mistress Olivia seems happy,” said Kreacher.</p><p>“I should hope so,” said Irwin.</p><p>“She’s been begging to go for five years since Averett and Aislynn started,” nodded Anne.</p><p>“Speaking of school,” said Irwin, “let’s get a move on!”</p><p>“Ok kids,” he said getting up from the table, “let’s go grab our coats and bags please.”</p><p>Anne helped the children into their coats as Irwin fetched the three backpacks.</p><p>“Gawain,” said Anne as she handed him his bag, “I’ve put The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe in here for you, it’s the sequel to The Magicians Nephew.”</p><p>“What’s a sequel?” asked Gwenith.</p><p>“What’s a magician?” asked Gryffyn.</p><p>“A sequel,” explained Anne as she helped Gwenith on with her backpack, “is the next book in a series, and a magician is a type of wizard.”</p><p>“Oh,” nodded Gryffyn.</p><p>“Let’s go then,” said Irwin.</p><p>They walked out of the house and Irwin took hold of Gwenith and Gryffyn’s hands.</p><p>“Gawain,” said Anne crouching down slightly, “I need you to take my hand and don’t let go.”</p><p>“Apparate?”</p><p>“Yes sweetheart.”</p><p>Gawain clenched firmly onto Anne’s hand as they apparated to school.</p><p>There was a brand-new sign that had just been put up on the wooden gate reading Elm Grove School.</p><p>Anne smiled slightly as they walked up the path.</p><p>“Morning students,” said Sirius who was hanging out the window waving at them all.</p><p>“Hi Uncle Sirius!” called Gwenith and Gryffyn waving back up at them.</p><p>Although they had sent Olivia to the local muggle school, it was different with the rest of the children. </p><p>When the triplets had been born only a month after Victoire Bill and Fleur’s first child, they realised that between the Weasley’s, the Lupin’s the Scamander’s and the Potter’s they’d have enough for a small school by the time that everyone had finished having children. </p><p>They hadn’t been wrong, there had been three more children born after the triplets, Dominique Bill and Fleur’s second child who was now one, Molly Percy and Audrey’s first child who was now three and then Lucy who was six months old and Molly’s younger sister. And on top of that, both Ginny and Angelina were pregnant.</p><p>Remus had already been home-schooling Teddy and Hope whilst Tonks worked, but today was the first official day of the Elm Grove school, and they had four new students Victoire, Gryffyn, Gwenith and Gawain. This meant that the school now had a grand total of six students.</p><p>“Morning Professor Sirius!” called Irwin laughing as Sirius nearly fell out of the window.</p><p>Anne went into the house with Gawain and Gwenith whilst Irwin and Gryffyn talked to Sirius.</p><p>“Hi Dora,” said Anne as she bumped into Tonks who was on her way out of the door for work.</p><p>“Hi Anne,” she chuckled after nearly tripping over the doormat.</p><p>“Hi Gwenny, hi Gawain.”</p><p>“Hi Aunty Dora,” said Gwenith.</p><p>“I’m starting school today,” said Gwenith proudly.</p><p>“I know,” she nodded, “I’m married to one of the teachers.”</p><p>“He’s the handsome one,” she added in a stage whisper.</p><p>“We know which one Remus is thanks Dora,” said Anne going into the house.</p><p>Anne walked into house with Gawain and Gwenith. Remus was in the middle of setting up the classroom where Anne had originally studied when she was a small girl.</p><p>There was three long tables with about four chairs at each table, there was lots of books on one wall and there was also a set of cubby holes with the name of each child painted next to one of the holes.</p><p>“Hello Professor Lupin,” smiled Anne.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” he beamed running over and pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>Anne walked into the room and noticed that there was a framed photograph on an otherwise empty wall.</p><p>One was a photo of Anne, Harry and Remus, were about eleven in the photo. Underneath was engraved Class of 1990.</p><p>“My first ever pupils,” said Remus reminiscently looking at the photograph as he leaned on one of the tables.</p><p>Remus’ hair was starting to grey as he was now forty-three.</p><p>“I hope we did you proud,” said Anne looking at the photo.</p><p>“Whatever you two do will always make me proud,” said Remus putting an arm around her.</p><p>“Why don’t we put your bags away?” suggested Anne.</p><p>They walked over to the cubby holes and found the correct places to put the bags. Gwenith’s cubby hole had her name painted in lilac and a tiny butterfly, Gawain’s cubby hole had his name painted in blue and a music note.</p><p>Teddy and Hope came running downstairs having just finished getting up not long after this.</p><p>“Hi Aunty Annie,” said Teddy waving.</p><p>“Hello Anne,” said Hope hugging her around the knees.</p><p>“And how is my favourite goddaughter today?”</p><p>“I’m your only goddaughter,” said Hope looking up at her.</p><p>“Which is why you’re my favourite!” said Anne giving her a kiss.</p><p>Teddy was now seven and today his hair was a sea blue. Teddy’s favourite colour was blue, so his hair was a different shade of blue most days.</p><p>Hope was nearly six. She had chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair like her father’s. Hope’s hair had been plaited into a half up and then tied off with a pink ribbon to match her jumper.</p><p>Hope ran off to play with Gwenith and Irwin came inside with Gryffyn.</p><p>“Now then Gryff,” said Irwin firmly kneeling down to talk to him, “are you going to behave yourself?”</p><p>“Yes Daddy,” he sighed.</p><p>“Are you going to do whatever Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus or Aunty Angelina ask you to do?”</p><p>Gryffyn scrunched up his face for a moment.</p><p>“Gryffyn James Scamander, I need you to promise me.”</p><p>Gryffyn exhaled deeply.</p><p>“Yes Daddy,” he nodded.</p><p>“Good boy,” said Irwin getting back up.</p><p>“If you get any trouble of him.”</p><p>“We know where you live Scamander,” said Sirius coming into the classroom.</p><p>“Fair enough,” chuckled Irwin.</p><p>Irwin went to go help Gryffyn find where to put his backpack.</p><p>Irwin looked at his watch.</p><p>“We need to get a move on Annie or we’re going to be late for work.”</p><p>“Gawain,” said Anne kneeling down.</p><p>No answer, so she tried again.</p><p>“Gawain?”</p><p>He looked at her curiously.</p><p>“You like Aunty Angelina, right?”</p><p>Gawain nodded.</p><p>“Ok, well she’s going to look after you for me, Daddy and I have to go to work now, we’ll come pick you up at five o’clock, alright?”</p><p>Gawain nodded again.</p><p>“I love you Gawain,” she said with tears in her eyes, “you be a good boy for me.”</p><p>Irwin put an arm around her and they started to head for the door.</p><p>“They’ll be fine Annie,” he muttered, “they’re with family.”</p><p>“I know, I’m just worried about Gawain.”</p><p>“The miracle worker that is Angelina will do her magic,” he assured her.</p><p>Gawain ran in front of them as they were about to go out of the house.</p><p>“What is it poppet?” asked Anne as they both crouched down.</p><p>Gawain gave her a big hug.</p><p>“It’s ok sweetheart, we’ll be back this evening.”</p><p>“We’ve got to go Annie,” said Irwin who was crouching down next to her.</p><p>Gawain then gave Irwin a hug too.</p><p>“Bye bye Daddy,” said Gawain as he gave his father a hug.</p><p>“Well I wasn’t expecting this,” chuckled Irwin, “physical contact and talking.”</p><p>Gawain let his father go and Anne and Irwin walked to the property line and then dissaparated to the Ministry for work.</p><p>“You ok Gawain?” asked Teddy joining him in the doorway.</p><p>Gawain inclined his head slightly before nodding.</p><p>“Why don’t I show you your desk?” suggested Teddy, “Angelina and Vicky will be here before you know it.”</p><p>They went to go and get Gawain’s backpack from his cubby hole and moved it over to his desk.</p><p>“You’re going to be sitting with me,” said Teddy leading them over to one of the tables.</p><p>“This is your place,” said Teddy pointing to Gawain’s name which had been put on a little sign by his seat.</p><p>Gawain nodded and sat down and looked around, waiting expectantly for something to start.</p><p>Teddy shrugged and sat down at the other end of the table leaving space for Angelina in the middle.</p><p>Gryffyn was playing with Hope and Gwenith.</p><p>“I am so sorry Remus,” said Fleur as she came running into the classroom with Victoire and Dominique, “I hope we’re not late!”</p><p>“No, you’re not late,” chuckled Sirius, “we haven’t even started yet.”</p><p>“Domi is teething,” she groaned, “she wouldn’t sleep all night, I’m going to try and get her home to get some sleep now.”</p><p>“Ouch,” muttered Sirius, “I remember when Harry was teething, he tried to bite my finger off!”</p><p>Fleur hurried back out of the room to get Dominique back to bed.</p><p>“You ok Vicky?” asked Teddy.</p><p>“My baby sister won’t stop screaming,” said Victoire.</p><p>“That must be annoying.”</p><p>“It’s ok,” said Victoire as she joined the others playing, “Daddy put a silencing charm around my room, I can’t hear a thing.”</p><p>“I’m not late, am I?” asked Angelina slightly breathlessly as she came into the room.</p><p>“You’ve not been running, have you?” asked Sirius raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m three months pregnant, not made of china,” she said scowling at him slightly.</p><p>“No Angelina you’re not late,” said Remus, “it’s only just nine o’clock.”</p><p>“Ok kids!” called Sirius loudly, “everyone get to your seats please.”</p><p>Gryffyn, Gwenith, Victoire and Hope stopped playing on the ground and rushed over to their seats after grabbing their bags.</p><p>“Welcome to the first day back,” said Remus standing at the front of the classroom, Sirius was standing next to him, and Angelina was leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Now I know for some of you this is the first time you’ve ever been to school,” he continued, “just out of curiosity, how many of you can read?”</p><p>Teddy and Hope shot their hands in the air as did Gawain.</p><p>“Good, well that’s a good start, Sirius, Angelina and I are going to be your teachers.”</p><p>“Remus is in charge though,” butted in Sirius “as he’s the ‘responsible one.’”</p><p>“Yes, thank you Sirius,” muttered Remus.</p><p>“I am going to be teaching you all how to read and write, as well as maths and some muggle history.”</p><p>“So Uncle Remus is the brainy one which is why he call him Professor Remus,” said Sirius, “can everyone say Professor Remus?”</p><p>“Professor Remus,” chorused the class.</p><p>“Well done, I however am the fun one, or the cool one.”</p><p>Teddy put his hand in the air.</p><p>“Yes Teddy?”</p><p>“I thought Uncle Harry was the cool one?”</p><p>“Yeah that’s right,” nodded Gryffyn.</p><p>“I thought he said that Uncle Sirius was the crazy one?” asked Hope.</p><p>“Yeah he is,” nodded Victoire, “cool Uncle Harry and crazy Uncle Sirius.”</p><p>“Well anyway,” said Sirius, “I am the fun one, which means that I get to do all the fun stuff like teaching you lot how to fly as well as helping Professor Remus over there, which just leaves our glamorous assistant, Angelina.”</p><p>Angelina glared at Sirius with her arms folded over her chest, she had agreed to help with the teaching, if nothing else to keep herself from getting bored whilst George and Ron ran the joke shop every day, but she had not signed up to be a ‘glamorous assistant’ to anyone. There was also the fact, that she seemed to have a special connection with Gawain, he would talk to her, so she was going to help him in class.</p><p>“Angelina,” said Remus, “why don’t you go sit next to Gawain.”</p><p>“Hi Gawain,” said Angelina sitting down next to him, leaving a space between her and Teddy.</p><p>Remus gave Teddy some maths problems to work on and then he and Sirius began teaching the rest of the class their alphabet.</p><p>“Ok Gawain,” said Angelina, “the first thing we need to do is test your reading level, have you brought a book with you?”</p><p>Gawain nodded and pulled his book out of his backpack.</p><p>“Could you read the first chapter to me?” </p><p>Gawain nodded and started to read out loud in a toneless voice.</p><p>He read her the first chapter of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, occasionally stumbling over longer words, but Angelina helped him sound those out.</p><p>“Well done Gawain,” said Angelina beaming, “I think that deserves a gold star, for such good reading.”</p><p>Angelina went up the front of the classroom and put a gold star sticker on the sticker chart by Gawain’s name.</p><p>“Now then,” said Remus clearly, “we have our first sticker on the chart, you all get stickers for good work, the person who gets the most stars by the end of each week gets a special prize!”</p><p>After reading, they had story time, and then lunch. After lunch they did maths, and then music time, and then they all played in the garden whilst they waited for their parents to come pick them up.</p><p>Gawain read his book under a tree, whilst the others played a game of tag.</p><p>“You ok Gawain?” asked Remus coming over to check on him.</p><p>Gawain nodded as he turned the page on his book.</p><p>By the time that Irwin and Anne got back from work to pick them up Gawain had just finished his book.</p><p>“Hi poppet,” said Anne joining him under the tree.</p><p>“Hello,” said Gawain as he finished the last page.</p><p>“I see you’ve found my favourite tree,” she said sitting down, “I used to spend a lot of time reading under her when I was a little girl.”</p><p>“Professor Remus?” he asked as he passed her the book.</p><p>“Remus would join me sometimes yeah,” nodded Anne, “but sometimes it would be Luna.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy school?” she asked.</p><p>“I got four gold stars, we even had music time,” he nodded.</p><p>“That’s nice,” she smiled, “you enjoy the book?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That’s good, because there’s five more in the series.”</p><p>“Mummy?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” she muttered as she watched Irwin chase Gryffyn and Gwenith around the garden.</p><p>“Does the person who wrote these books not like magic?”</p><p>“What do you mean sweetheart?”</p><p>“Well in the first book there was an evil magician, in the second book there was an evil witch, does the person who wrote these books not like magic?”</p><p>“I think the author likes magic, it’s just coincidental that the villains in his first two books of the series are magical.”</p><p>“Oh,” he muttered.</p><p>“Do you want to go home; we can have some tea.”</p><p>“Pasta?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>“Pasta,” nodded Anne as she up from sitting under the tree.</p><p>Gawain got up and Anne took his backpack.</p><p>“We ready to head home Annie?” asked Irwin.</p><p>Irwin took Gryffyn and Gwenith’s hands and Anne took Gawain’s and they all apparated back to Calleg Lywn.</p><p>“Can we play in the garden before tea?” asked Gryffyn.</p><p>“Are you two not tired yet?” asked Irwin as he pulled off his robe and his tie.</p><p>Gryffyn and Gwenith shook their heads.</p><p>“You’ve got a ten second head start,” he beamed as he rolled up his shirt sleeves.</p><p>Anne and Gawain headed inside.</p><p>“Do you want me to find you the next book?”</p><p>“Yes please,” he nodded.</p><p>They went through to the sitting room and Anne pulled the box set of Narnia books off of one of the bookshelves.</p><p>She put The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe back in the box and then handed them to Gawain.</p><p>“It’s heavy,” he muttered as he passed her the boxset.</p><p>“They’re yours now.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” she beamed, “I don’t need them anymore.”</p><p>They headed up to Gawain and Gryffyn’s room. It was quite clear which was Gawain’s half of the bookshelf, and which was Gryffyn’s.</p><p>Gryffyn’s were on the top three shelves, there was a jumbled assortment of toys and picture books, and pictures he had drawn.</p><p>Gawain’s were on the bottom three shelves and were neatly organised. The first shelf had picture frames of Gawain and his family, one of the pictures was of the day the triplets were born, Olivia was holding Gwenith, Irwin Gryffyn and Anne was holding Gawain. Another picture was from when Gawain was two, Olivia was reading to him, one of the others showed Newt introducing Gawain to a bowtruckle. The second shelf was full of notebooks that Gawain had started to write down all his ideas in.  The final shelf held his books, which were organised by size.</p><p>“Do you want to find somewhere to put your new books?”</p><p>Gawain nodded and found space for his set of Narnia books on the bottom shelf of his and Gryffyn’s bookcase.</p><p>“Which book’s next?” </p><p>“The Horse and His Boy,” Anne told him.</p><p>“Ok,” he nodded before getting out the next book.</p><p>“You need to have tea first sweetheart,” she pointed out.</p><p>They had a dinner of pasta with olive oil served with peas and ham.</p><p>After dinner Anne passed the boys room and saw Gryffyn climbing on the bookshelf trying to get one of his books down from the top shelf, and Gawain was screaming at him.</p><p>“Don’t touch my stuff!”</p><p>“I’m not touching it,” protested Gryffyn as he narrowly avoided knocking off one of Gawain’s photo frames, “I’m trying to get to my dragon!”</p><p>Gawain huffed and levitated the dragon down for him.</p><p>“Thanks Gawain,” he said smiling as he hugged his stuffed dragon.</p><p>Gawain grumbled and went back to writing down about his day in his notebook</p><p>“Gryff,” said Anne from the doorway, “don’t touch your brother’s things, and don’t let me catch you climbing that bookcase again, it’s dangerous.”</p><p>“I won’t,” said Gryffyn beaming as she left, “let you catch me!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It All Started With A Rugby Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy can we play rugby?” asked Gryffyn on a Saturday afternoon.</p><p>“It’s raining,” Anne pointed out.</p><p>“When else are you supposed to play rugby?” beamed Irwin.</p><p>“Go and get your ball son,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Can I play?” asked Gwenith.</p><p>“Everyone can play rugby,” said Irwin pulling at one of her plaits, “even girls.”</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Mummy’s your goddess, Olivia’s your princess, Aislynn’s your flower fairy, Gryffyn’s your lion and Gawain’s your little knight, but what am I?”</p><p>“What would you like to be?”</p><p>Gwenith shrugged.</p><p>“Well seeing as Mummy’s a goddess would you like to be a naiad or a dryad, they’re half goddesses.”</p><p>“What’s the difference?”</p><p>“Well,” said Anne, “dryads are tree spirits, and naiads are water spirits.”</p><p> Gwenith seemed to think for a moment.</p><p>“Dryad,” she nodded, “I like trees.”</p><p>“Good choice,” beamed Irwin.</p><p>At this moment there was a huge crash from upstairs.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” shouted Anne as she and Irwin ran upstairs.</p><p>“He’s touched my things,” screamed Gawain, “he’s not supposed to touch my things!”</p><p>“Oh Merlin not this again,” muttered Irwin shaking his head as they went into the boys room.</p><p>The bookcase in the boy’s room had toppled over and the room was a mess. The toys from the bookcase had flown all over the room, and the floor was covered in a jumble of picture books, Gawain’s storybooks and his notebooks.</p><p>As Anne walked into the room she winced as she heard the crunching of shattered glass under her shoes.</p><p>She looked down and saw that the glass in half of Gawain’s photographs had broken. She was standing on the broken photo frame which was a picture of Gawain and Olivia. </p><p>Gawain was curled up under his baby blanket on his bed and muttering.</p><p>“He’s not supposed to touch my things.”</p><p>“That was so cool,” said Gryffyn who has lying on his bed holding his rugby ball, “can I do that again?”</p><p>“What happened Gryff?” asked Irwin raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“Well I was climbing the bookcase,” he started.</p><p>“Which we’ve told you not to do,” sighed Anne, “many times!”</p><p>“And it fell over,” he shrugged.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” asked Irwin walking through the mess over to Gryffyn’s bed to check him for injuries.</p><p>“Nope,” he shrugged, “as the bookcase fell over I kind of flew over to my bed.”</p><p>Anne looked at him confused; the bookcase was on the opposite side of the room from his bed.</p><p>“Well the good news is,” sighed Anne, “you’re a wizard.”</p><p>“And the bad news,” continued Irwin, “is that you’re grounded for one week.”</p><p>“Can we play rugby now?”</p><p>“Nope,” said Irwin firmly, “that’s your punishment no rugby for a week.”</p><p>“What about football?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>“Nope, no sports for one week.”</p><p>“Fine” grumbled Gryffyn.</p><p>It only took Anne and Irwin about a minute to put the bookcase back up right and put everything back in its proper place using their wands.</p><p>“I need to sort out Gawain,” said Anne sitting down on his bed.</p><p>Irwin nodded as he and Gryffyn left the room.</p><p>“He’s not supposed to touch my things,” he has still muttering.</p><p>“Gawain,” Anne called gently, “sweetheart?”</p><p>“He’s not supposed to touch my things,” he sobbed.</p><p>“I know sweetheart, but everything’s been put back to normal.”</p><p>“He’s not supposed to touch my things!”</p><p>“I know,” she sighed, desperately trying to think of a way to calm him down.</p><p>Then she remembered the one thing that always managed to calm him down when he was a baby.</p><p>“Rocking rolling riding, out along the bay, all bound for morning town many miles away,” she sung softly.</p><p>Gawain crawled out from under his blanket and onto her lap.</p><p>She stroked his hair as she rocked back and forth still singing. The Seekers had come to the rescue, by the time that she finished singing Morningtown Ride, Gawain had calmed down and had stopped sobbing.</p><p>“He’s not meant to touch my things,” he said quietly one more time as he stopped crying.</p><p>“I know darling, I’ll have to see what can be done about that alright?”</p><p>Gawain nodded.</p><p>“Let’s go find everyone then,” said Anne getting off the bed.</p><p>Gawain took her hand and they walked downstairs together.</p><p>“Gawain,” muttered Gryffyn sheepishly, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok,” shrugged Gawain.</p><p>Anne put on the lion king as it was one of Gawain’s favourite films and settled the triplets in front of the television.</p><p>“I need to talk to you,” whispered Anne to Irwin as the film started up.</p><p>“Ok,” he shrugged getting up from the sofa.</p><p>“What’s up Annie?” he asked leaning against the kitchen table.</p><p>“I think Gawain needs his own room.”</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” said Irwin, “is this just because of the bookcase thing?”</p><p>“You know he hates having people touching his things,” said Anne.</p><p>“Gryffyn’s his brother and they’re four.”</p><p>“And they are very different boys,” she explained, “it’s not as if we don’t have the space for him to have his own room.”</p><p>“So we give him his own room,” sighed Irwin, “Gryffyn and Gwenith will still come charging in and touching his stuff.”</p><p>“I’ve got a plan for that,” said Anne smiling.</p><p>“How do you always have a plan?” he asked shaking his head.</p><p>They went back into the living room and hadn’t even missed the opening of the film because of the adverts.</p><p>At the end of The Lion King, Anne and Irwin talked to them.</p><p>“Ok boys,” said Irwin.</p><p>“I’m not a boy,” said Gwenith.</p><p>“I know you’re not my little dryad, but these two are.”</p><p>“Oh,” she nodded.</p><p>“We think you two need your own bedrooms,” said Anne, “it will give you both some space.”</p><p>“Ok,” shrugged Gryffyn.</p><p>“Will I have to move rooms?” asked Gawain nervously.</p><p>“I think you’ll like your new room,” she smiled.</p><p>Anne and Gawain went up to the attic and Anne showed him his new room.</p><p>“The bed’s big,” he muttered as he looked at the double bed with the blue and bronze quilt on top.</p><p>“I can shrink the bed if you need me to,” Anne pointed out.</p><p>“It’s fine,” he muttered walking over to the desk.</p><p>“Want to see something cool?”</p><p>He nodded and Anne turned off the lights.</p><p>The room was lit up by a set of fairy lights that glowed like tiny stars against the starry ceiling.</p><p>Gawain’s face lit up in a smile that carried through to his eyes.</p><p>Anne turned the lights back on.</p><p>“So do you like your new room?”</p><p>“Where do I put the books?” he asked looking around curiously.</p><p>Anne tapped her nose knowingly and walked over to the wardrobe.</p><p>“Watch closely,” she said as they stood at the wardrobe.</p><p>The gave one of the wardrobe doorknobs a three-quarter anticlockwise turn.</p><p>Gawain’s mouth dropped open as the wardrobe span around to reveal a huge bookcase.</p><p>“And the best part is,” chuckled Anne, “that even if Gryffyn does come in here, he won’t be able to touch your stuff.”</p><p>Gawain beamed at her before they went downstairs so he could start packing away his things to move them upstairs.</p><p>“I think our two sons sorted themselves into their schoolhouses today,” said Irwin as they got ready for bed that evening.</p><p>“What in the world do you mean?” she asked as she brushed out her plaits.</p><p>“Well one of them is reckless enough to climb his bookcase only to fly off, and want to do it again, which is a Gryffindor if I’ve ever met one.”</p><p>“I’m not denying it,” shrugged Anne as she tied off her plaits.</p><p>“And you made the other one’s dreams come true this afternoon with a revolving bookcase.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15th May 2004</p><p>“Gawain,” said Anne gently, “Gawain sweetheart you’ve got to wake up.”</p><p>“Why?” he asked drowsily.</p><p>“Because Aunty Angelina’s gone into labour.”</p><p>Anne passed him his travelling cloak and he put his cloak and a pair of trainers on over his pyjamas.</p><p>“You ready sweetheart?” asked Anne as the bumped into Irwin on the stairs downstairs.</p><p>“Yep,” he nodded, as he did up Gwenith’s cloak over her nighty.</p><p>“Since when is it a bloody tradition to wait in the waiting room en masse for the babies to be born, it’s highly inconvenient, especially when we all have to get out of bed.”</p><p>“19th of June 1999,” said Anne as she pulled on her own cloak and they all headed over to the front door.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” muttered Irwin, remembering when everyone had congregated in the waiting room when Anne had gone into premature labour with the twins.</p><p>Usually, Irwin wouldn’t have minded quite so much, but they had all been pulled out of bed only two months earlier on the 27th of March when Ginny had given birth to James, who shared a birthday and a name with his grandfather.</p><p>“You ready?” she asked looking down at Gawain and Gwenith as she held their hands in the garden, Irwin had Gryffyn.</p><p>They nodded.</p><p>Anne took a firm hold of Gwenith and Gawain’s hands as they apparated to St. Mungos.</p><p>“You lot with the Weasley’s?” asked a slightly bored and tired healer at the welcome desk.</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Irwin as he tried to stop Gryffyn from running away.</p><p>“You know where to go,” he sighed before going back to his crossword.</p><p>They headed through to the waiting room where the whole family was already waiting for them. Angelina’s parents were talking to Molly and Arthur. </p><p>Percy was sitting in his pyjamas and had wrapped Lucy up in his traveling cloak, who he was trying to get back to sleep. </p><p>Ginny looked exhausted and was lying her head on Harry’s shoulder as Harry held James in his arms.</p><p>It seemed as if it was Fleur, Ron, Charlie, and Bill’s turn to entertain the children. They were all sat on the floor along with Teddy, Hope, Victoire, Dominique, and Molly. Gwenith and Gryffyn rushed over to join them. Charlie was in the middle of telling a story about a dragon, to his enraptured audience.</p><p>Hermione, Audrey, and Tonks were all busy discussing their work at the Ministry, and Remus was talking to Alice who was here with Frank.</p><p>Anne and Irwin sat down next to Remus and Alice.</p><p>“Do you want to go play with the other’s Gawain?” asked Alice.</p><p>Gawain was still clinging onto Anne’s hand; he shook his head vigorously.</p><p>“It’s ok sweetheart,” said Anne reaching in her handbag, “book or music?”</p><p>She pulled out the book that Gawain had been reading which was a book on king Arthur, and also her Walkman and headphones.</p><p>Gawain thought for a moment and then decided to take his music. </p><p>Anne smiled slightly as Gawain sat down next to her, she could hear The Seekers playing through his headphones.</p><p>“So,” beamed Sirius as he leaned casually against the wall, “who wants to place the bets on whose sprog we’re going to be in here next?”</p><p>“I’m going to say Ron and Hermione,” said Charlie.</p><p>“We’re not even married yet,” interjected Ron, “we’re not getting married until August.”</p><p>“You never heard of a honeymoon baby?” asked Sirius as he jotted their names down.</p><p>“I want it to be Mummy and Daddy!” said Hope as she rocked a little doll.</p><p>“We’ll have to see sweetheart,” chuckled Remus.</p><p>Sirius wrote Remus and Tonk’s names down anyway.</p><p>“What about Luna and Rolf?” said Harry as he gave James a cuddle, “they got married a few months back.”</p><p>“They’re a bit busy globe-trotting,” Irwin pointed out.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean that there aren’t the sound of tiny footsteps on the horizon,” muttered Sirius writing that down.</p><p>“Daddy wants a little boy,” said Victoire.</p><p>Dominique nodded.</p><p>“It’s not that we don’t you love you my little flowers, but a little brother would be nice.”</p><p>“Bill and Fleur,” nodded Sirius.</p><p>“Um actually Sirius,” chuckled Frank, “you don’t have to bother with that list. Somebody’s already pregnant.”</p><p>“What Hannah?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Oh, that’s wonderful,” exclaimed Audrey.</p><p>“No, it’s not Hannah,” said Alice blushing slightly.</p><p>Remus bit his lip trying not to laugh at the expression on Sirius’ face.</p><p>“But,” stammered Sirius, “you can’t be, you’re too, too.”</p><p>“Old?” suggested Frank.</p><p>“They’re only a year older than us Sirius, and Dora and I have young children.”</p><p>“But Tonks is younger, Alice can’t be….”</p><p>“Well I am Sirius,” said Alice firmly, “I’m four and a half months gone, we told Nev and Hannah last month.”</p><p>“Well bang goes that sweepstake,” said Sirius scrunching up the parchment and throwing it in the bin.</p><p>“Don’t you find it strange Percy, how we didn’t get mentioned at all?” asked Audrey.</p><p>“I’ve got all the family I need,” said Percy touching Lucy’s little nose.</p><p>“Speaking of family,” chuckled George, “we’ve got a new member.”</p><p>They all turned to look at him expectantly.</p><p>“So,” asked Ron, “do I have yet another niece or do I have a nephew?”</p><p>“Fred,” said George smiling slightly, “and he looks just like him.”</p><p>“Fred?” asked Molly tearily getting up from her seat and walking over to George.</p><p>“Fred,” he nodded.</p><p>“Oh Georgie,” sobbed Molly pulling her son in for a hug.</p><p>“Can we see him?” asked Arthur.</p><p>“How’s our Angie?” asked Mrs Johnson.</p><p>“Ang is fine, she can’t wait to see you all.”</p><p>The grandparents went in to see the new mother and baby first, after all the Weasleys had visited their latest member, Anne and Irwin went in with the triplets.</p><p>“Gawain,” said Anne indicating that he needed to take his headphones off.</p><p>Gawain took his headphones off and looked at her curiously.</p><p>“Aunty Angelina’s had her baby, a little boy, want to go see him?”</p><p>“Ok,” he muttered hopping down from the chair.</p><p>“Come here little dryad,” said Irwin picking up Gwenith.</p><p>“Is he black like Aunty Angie or white like Uncle George?” asked Gryffyn as they walked down to the waiting room.</p><p>“I think he looks like your Uncle Fred,” said Irwin, “he was Uncle George’s twin brother.”</p><p>“Oh,” nodded Gryffyn.</p><p>“Hi Angelina,” said Irwin poking his head around the door, “there’s some people here to see you.”</p><p>“Bring them on in Irwin,” chuckled George.</p><p>“Meet your newest cousin,” said Angelina, “this is Fred.”</p><p>“Fred Weasley the second,” beamed George.</p><p>“He’s got red hair,” exclaimed Gryffyn.</p><p>“Lots of people in the family have red hair,” nodded George.</p><p>Gawain was standing in the background slightly as the rest of the family cooed over baby Fred. If Angelina had her baby, maybe she didn’t need him anymore. Had he been replaced by the baby?</p><p>“Gawain,” Angelina called gently, “do you want to meet Fred?”</p><p>Gawain walked towards Angelina and the baby.</p><p>Gawain looked at the baby in Angelina’s arms curiously.</p><p>He reached out and Fred gripped onto Gawain’s hand with his tiny fist.</p><p>“I think he likes you,” beamed Angelina who was pleased that her two favorite little boys were getting on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Day of the Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 1st 2004</p><p>Gawain was so excited he could hardly sleep. Instead of sleeping he has actually reading under the bedsheets finishing off The Last Battle, using a toy wand that lit up on the end to read by. He wasn’t allowed a proper wand and he was only five, but he didn’t really need one.</p><p>It wasn’t the book that he was excited about though, his sister was coming home today. Olivia hadn’t come home at Easter because she’d been too busy studying for her first-year exams, but she was coming home on the train today.</p><p>Gryffyn and Gwenyth were very excited about it finally being the end of term too, because tomorrow they were going to have their fifth birthday party. </p><p>Their birthday had actually been two weeks ago, but Mummy had been at Hogwarts invigilating the exams, and half of their friends were still at school, so their birthday party was tomorrow.</p><p>Gawain didn’t care about the party though, what he cared about was Olivia coming home.</p><p>‘Gawain!’ he heard a voice calling from downstairs, ‘Gawain!’</p><p>Anne came into the bedroom and was about to turn on the light when she saw that there was light shining from under the bedsheets.</p><p>‘I know you’re awake, and I know you’ve been reading all night,’ said Anne shaking her head from the doorway.</p><p>‘Too excited to sleep aren’t you?’</p><p>‘How do you know?’ asked Gawain poking his head out from under his duvet owlishly.</p><p>‘Because I’m your Mummy,’ laughed Anne, ‘and I used to do the exact same thing.’</p><p>“And so did your Daddy,’ she whispered conspiratorially. </p><p>‘Daddy used to stay up all night reading?’ asked Gawain confused.</p><p>‘I thought that Daddy was more like Gryff, rushing around everywhere.’</p><p>‘No,’ laughed Anne, ‘Gryff gets that from your Uncle Harry. Harry was always full of energy.’</p><p>‘You and your Father are more alike than either of you know.’</p><p>Gawain looked entirely unconvinced. He was nothing like his Daddy. Irwin preferred playing with Gryffyn and Gwenyth in the garden to reading with Gawain. Gawain was too quiet for his Daddy.</p><p>Irwin loved all of the children equally, but he just felt more at ease with Gryffyn and Gwenyth. Maybe it was because Irwin felt they behaved like normal five year olds were supposed to, wanting to rush around and play, whereas sometimes Gawain seemed like a thirty year old in a five year olds body. It might have also had something to do with the fact that Gawain hardly ever talked to anyone.</p><p>‘You need to get up Gawain,’ said Anne, ‘breakfast is in fifteen minutes. Do you need any help?’</p><p>Gawain shook his head and stretched as he got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Blue was Gawain’s favourite colour, and all his socks and pants were blue.</p><p>As there was six people in the household, the socks and pants were colour coordinated so it made the laundry easier for Kreacher. Gawain’s were blue, Gwenyth’s were yellow, Gryffyn’s were red, Olivia’s were purple, Anne’s were pink and Irwin’s were green.</p><p>When he got downstairs, Gryffyn was swinging his legs back and forth in his chair as he ate his breakfast. He couldn’t even sit still at the breakfast table.</p><p>Gwenyth was grimacing as Irwin tried to plait her hair.</p><p>‘You’re pulling it too hard Daddy!’ moaned Gwenyth, ‘you’re hurting me!’</p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ muttered Irwin, ‘but I need to do your hair.’</p><p>‘You don’t do it as well as Mummy,’ sulked Gwenyth.</p><p>‘I did fine when Mummy was away for two weeks,’ said Irwin.</p><p>‘That’s only because Aunty Angie redid her hair each morning before school,’ laughed Gryffyn.</p><p>‘She didn’t, did she?’ asked Irwin looking at Gawain.</p><p>Gawain nodded in confirmation.</p><p>‘I give up,’ said Irwin shaking his head and putting down the hairbrush.</p><p>‘Come here Gwen,’ laughed Anne taking the hairbrush and undoing the lopsided plaits and redoing them.</p><p>‘There you go,’ said Anne tying two pink ribbons on the end of the plaits, ‘as pretty as a princess.’</p><p>‘Thank you Mummy,’ beamed Gwenyth hugging Anne.</p><p>‘And thank you for trying Daddy,’ laughed Gwenyth giving Irwin an even bigger hug and a kiss.</p><p>‘Come on you three,’ said Irwin, ‘car.’</p><p>Anne checked that they had all been to the bathroom, whilst Irwin grabbed the bags for the car with the sandwiches for lunch and toys for the triplets.</p><p>‘Mummy,’ said Gawain pulling at Anne’s skirt as Anne fetched Gwenyth’s doll Lily.</p><p>‘Yes darling,’ said Anne leaning down to Gawain’s height.</p><p>‘I finished the book,’ said Gawain.</p><p>‘Well go get the next one for the car,’ said Anne.</p><p>Gawain shook his head; he had finished the Narnia books.</p><p>‘Did you enjoy them?’</p><p>Gawain nodded.</p><p>‘Do you want me to find you a new book then?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ said Gawain.</p><p>Anne gave him a meaningful look.</p><p>‘Yes please,’ said Gawain correcting himself.</p><p>‘Alright darling,’ beamed Anne going to go get a book from her shelf.</p><p>Gawain was a lot like Irwin, but he was even more like Remus. Anne thought it was time for Gawain to be introduced to Remus’ favourite book series.</p><p>‘This is called The Hobbit,’ said Anne, ‘it’s very advanced, so if you struggle over any words, or it’s too difficult, let me know.’</p><p>Gawain nodded as he looked at the new book excitedly. He couldn’t wait to start reading it in the car.</p><p>‘All aboard the Skylark!’ called Irwin.</p><p>Gryffyn nearly crashed into Gawain and Gwenyth as he ran out to the car, and Anne and Irwin strapped the triplets into their car seats.</p><p>The drive up to London, Gawain read his book, and everyone else played car games such as counting the red cars or eye spy. </p><p>Sometimes though they would sing songs, such as The Wheels on the Bus. When they started singing Gawain would put his book away for a while to join in as he loved music especially when they sang The Seekers.</p><p>‘Waltzing Matilda! Waltzing Matilda, you’ll come a waltzing Matilda with me. And his ghost may be heard as you pass by that billabong. You’ll come a waltzing Matilda with me!’</p><p>‘What do I see?’ asked Irwin at the end of the song.</p><p>‘A Double Decker Bus!’ yelled Gwenyth.</p><p>‘And what does that mean?’ asked Anne.</p><p>‘We can see Livi soon,’ said Gryffyn.</p><p>‘Yeah!’ yelled Gwenyth and Gryffyn.</p><p>‘You’re excited too aren’t you Gawain?’ asked Anne.</p><p>Gawain nodded before going back to his book.</p><p>‘Gawain has missed his big sister so much; he didn’t sleep as he was so excited.’</p><p>‘Have you my little knight,’ beamed Irwin.</p><p>‘Maybe you do have feelings after all,’ he muttered.</p><p>‘Irwin!’ scolded Anne jabbing Irwin in the ribs.</p><p>‘Gawain is not an emotionless robot; he just has a different way of showing his feelings.’</p><p>‘Sorry Annie,’ chuckled Irwin.</p><p>‘Sorry Gawain!’ he called.</p><p>Gawain didn’t hear him however as he was now reading his book.</p><p>‘Gawain,’ said Gryffyn poking his brother, ‘Daddy’s calling you.’</p><p>‘Sorry Daddy,’ said Gawain looking up, ‘what did you say?’</p><p>‘It’s nothing my little knight,’ chuckled Irwin, ‘go back to your reading Gawain.’</p><p>Gawain shrugged and went back to reading The Hobbit. Before long, they arrived at the train station, and Irwin got a trolley.</p><p>Gryffyn sat down on the luggage trolley, Gwenyth was holding Anne’s hand, and Gawain was keeping one hand on the luggage trolley at all times so that he wouldn’t get lost.</p><p>When they got to the platform, it was crowded with families as always who were always fascinated with their family particularly with Anne as she had killed Voldemort.</p><p>Sirius had come in to collect Jack and was pushing his way through the crowd.</p><p>‘How’s my second favourite family of redheads?’ asked Sirius as Gryffyn gave him a hug.</p><p>‘How come we’re not your first favourite?’ asked Irwin with his hands on his hips.</p><p>‘The Weasley’s are my first favourite,’ said Sirius.</p><p>‘Because there are so many of them!’ laughed Irwin and Sirius simultaneously.</p><p>Soon afterwards, Averett and Aislynn came over pulling their trunks.</p><p>‘Hey little Bro,’ said Averett ruffling Irwin’s hair.</p><p>Irwin and Rolf were both tall at just over six foot, but Averett was now sixteen and was now six foot two, and he hadn’t stopped growing yet.</p><p>‘You may be taller than me,’ grumbled Irwin, ‘but I’m still seven years older than you.’</p><p>‘And I also know that you’re scared of the dark!’</p><p>‘I’m not!’ protested Averett, ‘I haven’t been scared of the dark for five years!’</p><p>‘And who do you think they’re going to believe?’ asked Irwin.</p><p>‘You, or the husband of the saviour of the Wizarding World?’</p><p>‘Fuck off,’ muttered Averett under his breath.</p><p>‘Boys!’ snapped Gwen who had just appeared out of nowhere, as if she had just apparated with Landon who was looking seriously disappointed.</p><p>‘Sorry Mum,’ mumbled Irwin and Averett.</p><p>Gwenyth and Gryffyn couldn’t help but laugh at their Daddy being told off like a little child.</p><p>‘How were the OWLs Aish?’ asked Anne.</p><p>‘Alright I think,’ said Aislynn, ‘but I don’t think I’ve done as well as I would have liked.’</p><p>‘Well, I know you’ve passed your potions and charms practical exams,’ said Anne.</p><p>‘How do you know that?’ stammered Aislynn.</p><p>‘Because I was invigilating the exam,’ laughed Anne.</p><p>‘Oh yeah!’ laughed Aislynn.</p><p>‘I wonder where Jack and Livi are?’ asked Irwin trying to peer over the crowds of students getting off the train.</p><p>But it was Gwenyth who spotted her first. Sirius had sat her on his shoulders so she could look properly.</p><p>‘Livi!’ screamed Gwenyth pointing at her sister.</p><p>Olivia looked over and saw Gwenyth pointing at her and waved back beaming. Jack and Olivia headed over to their families.</p><p>‘Livi!’ exclaimed Gwenyth giving her sister a hug as Sirius put her back down. Gryffyn hugged her around the legs too.</p><p>‘Hi Mum, Dad,’ laughed Olivia as Gwenyth and Gryffyn clung onto her legs.</p><p>‘Hi princess,’ chuckled Irwin.</p><p>‘Hi Jack!’ said Gryffyn hugging Jack too.</p><p>Gryffyn thought that Jack was beyond cool. Jack was on the Gryffindor quidditch team and played beater. Gryffyn wanted to be just like Jack.</p><p>‘Hey there mini-Gryffindor,’ said Jack picking up Gryffyn.</p><p>‘Rumour has it, you’re having a birthday party tomorrow.’</p><p>Gryffyn nodded.</p><p>‘Am I invited?’ asked Jack.</p><p>‘Of course you’re invited Jack,’ said Anne, ‘you’re family!’</p><p>Once everyone had stopped crowding around her Olivia put her trunk on the trolley which Gryffyn climbed on top of.</p><p>Olivia leant down by Gawain, so that she was closer to his height.</p><p>‘Hi Gawain,’ said Olivia gently, ‘did you miss me?’</p><p>Gawain nodded and threw himself in for a huge hug.</p><p>‘Hey,’ laughed Olivia, ‘I missed you too, I’m not going anywhere.’</p><p>Gawain had missed Olivia so much, that he was clinging to her like a limpet.</p><p>Olivia picked Gawain up properly, and carried him out of the station, followed by Irwin who was pushing the trolley with Gryffyn riding on it, and Anne who was holding Gwenyth’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>